1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to a long-lived highly efficient LED fluorescent lamp having an internal structure capable of intactly using a ballast of a conventional fluorescent lamp.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With technical developments, the optical efficiency of a light emitting diode (LED) conventionally used only for low-power indicator lights such as an indicator is increasing to the extent that the LED may be useful in actual life. Also, since the LED is an environmentally friendly light source free of mercury (Hg) unlike other light sources, the LED has attracted much attention as an advanced light source for backlights for portable phones, backlights for liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs), vehicle lamps, or general illuminators. Since the 2000s, the unit cost of generation of power has started to jump due to a sudden rise in crude oil prices. With the rise of environmental problems, an incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp that has been used as a main light source of an illumination system for the past 100 years is being superseded by an LED lamp.
However, although an LED lamp may be directly substituted for an incandescent lamp, such as an E26 base compatible lamp, when an LED lamp is substituted for a fluorescent lamp, which makes up a large portion of general illuminators, a lighting fixture should be changed or a ballast exclusively for fluorescent lamp should be installed individually. Accordingly, some difficulties of, for example, changing lines disposed in the lighting fixture may be caused, so the usage of LED fluorescent lamps is not increasing.